Old Beginnings, New Ends
by RadicalDaniel
Summary: After a morning with the one he loves, he started to think about his life and decides that enough is enough. T because of an issue brought up at the end. Pudd Slash.


Hello again lovely readers :)

Once again I grace all your presence with another story of mine :)  
>This is an edited version of my English GCSE Creative Writing Story. This story actually got me back into writing and gave me a new edge and style :)<p>

This was originally written with a guy and a girl, but I've McFly'd it up for all you lovely people out there :)

So this new Story is a Pudd Slash, there is no sex in it :(

But I am in the process of writing at least 10 new stories that I want to finish before I die :P

So enjoy this new story :)

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: Old Beginnings, New Ends  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Dougie Poynter/Harry Judd - Pudd  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I own the iPod/Computer that I write this out on, the pad that I wrote some of this out on and myself (well I hope I do) and I own the things that I have brought directly from McFly, like CDs and DVDs.  
>I do however NOT own the boys themselves (WHAT. A. SHAME!) Or have anything to do with them (i.e. their music label or SuperCity etc.)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: I never have done one because I was never asked, but lets say I had too, it would be… After a morning with the one he loves, he started to think about his life and decides that enough is enough. T because of an issue brought up at the end.

* * *

><p>Old Beginnings, New Ends<p>

The morning started off like any other morning; there was a small, peaceful breeze, and the smell of the lilies growing in the back garden was in the air. It was the middle of September and the sun was rising. There was a stir behind the crystal white bed sheet that draped over the large wooden bed. A person rose from the bed and slowly strolled over to the window, peered through the musky curtains and looked into the fire glowing sun.

"I hate getting up this early," said the young man.

A mysterious hidden voice whispered from beneath the sheets,  
>"So why do you get up this early then? You don't need to, you don't start work until ten." mumbled the voice.<p>

"Honey I do, I need to get ready and you know how long it takes me to get ready, and plus Mum doesn't know I'm even here. I 'forgot' to tell her about our little arrangement. She is probably worried sick about me, knowing her she will have a search party out for me, because you know what she is like Harry, I don't want a repeat of last time."

"Don't worry about it Dougs, she'll be alright. I'll talk to her and explain the situation, and what happened, but until then come back to bed." Then the man turned away from Dougie.  
>Dougie walked from the window and disappeared underneath the velvet smooth blankets. He was a young man, about 16. His hair was blonde and had a silky texture. His eyes had a charismatic sexy blue glow to them.<p>

Time past slowly under the orange sun kissed sky, and Dougie and Harry slowly rose from beneath the bed sheets, and walked in complete harmony to the kitchen. In there they both sat down at the worktop and stared into each other's eyes with passion and commitment. Their gazes were interrupted by the sudden shimmer of the light reflecting off the golden heart shaped bracelet that Harry had brought him.

"Ok I best go then. Mum's been trying to ring me all night and this morning. She is going to have a go at me. So don't expect me to be able to ring you tonight," Dougie explained.

"Don't worry, if you ring you me, you ring me, if not I'll see you at college tomorrow."  
>Harry walked the beautiful Dougie to the door. He opened the door forcefully, yet his action was full of grace, and slowly he leaned into Dougie and kissed him softly. Dougie returned the gesture. He turned swiftly on the spot, and walked casually out of the door into the dew-covered morning. Harry turned around and walked towards the mirror, which stood in the hallway. He looked into the mirror for an answer to all his questions and problems. Harry stood at a height of 6ft 1ins, he had dark brown hair, and his eyes were like a soul was trapped inside waiting to find its way out.<p>

"Why me? Why choose me to carry this burden on my shoulders? My life was fine until that day."

Harry then looked deeper into the mirror but found nothing, but his own soul reflecting back at him. He then strolled over to the leather couch and sat down. By the side of him was an almond coloured wooden table with a drawer. Harry leaned over and slowly but carefully opened the drawer. He reached in and pulled out a see-though circular tub.

Harry got up and dragged himself, like a bear drags its paws, to the kitchen once again. He reached up and grabbed a glass from the ledge, and slowly he turned on the water and filled up his glass. Then sluggishly he made his way back to the couch. While doing this he thought to himself  
>"What have I got to live for? Nothing that's what."<p>

Harry grabbed the tub that was beside him, and took off the lid. He then shook its contents out into his hand. One fell out, then two fell out, and then three. He raised his hand up and put all 3 pills into his mouth, and took a rather large gulp of water and swallowed all the pills. Placing the water down on the table with the medicine, he then lay down on the couch and closed his eyes and wished for the pain inside of him to stop. Slowly but surely he fell into a deep peaceful slumber which would last for all eternity.


End file.
